Una historia muy diferente
by Ariza Erizawa
Summary: Aqui les presentamos una historia diferente a la que conocen con nuevos personajes, conflictos,romances,etc. sin olvidar los viejos personajes plis dejenme algun review quiero saber q piensan
1. prologo

Esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece a Natsuki Takaya, esto es una idea de dos chicas locas a las que les gusta escribir

* * *

**Fruits Basket**

**Una historia muy diferente**

**Prologo**

_¿Saben? Esto es muy raro..._

_Si, pero es una oportunidad... yo de verdad quiero estar en otro lado._

_No te preocupes, hermanita, será divertido comenzar otra vez y con aventuras._

_O un amor¿no crees?_

_Tu y tus amores... buenos estamos listas para una aventura._

_Por supuesto, así sea de acción o de romance como dice nuestra hermanita._

_Nada perdemos y yo no pierdo nada con soñar._

Bienvenidos pasajeros a Tokio, gracias por viajar con nosotros y que disfruten de un buen viaje.

* * *

decidi poner el prologo separado del primer capitulo para que no quedara tan pegado el primer capitulo ya esta puesto y listo para opiniones, reviews y criticas constructivas espero que les guste. 


	2. Una Nueva Vida

Esta historia no me pertenece le pertenece a Natsuki Takaya, esto es una idea de dos chicas locas a las que les gusta escribir. este es el primer capitulo que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Una nueva vida**

Ya se acabaron las vacaciones de invierno, ahora se iniciaban un nuevo trimestre y un nuevo comienzo. Para algunos comenzaban una nueva vida como ocurría en la casa de las protagonistas, donde Kay Renaldi esperaba sentada en el comedor a que su hermana, Lily sirviera el desayuno. Ambas eran diferentes físicamente; Kay era de cabellos castaños oscuros y mechones púrpuras, ojos verdes, de estatura baja... mientras que la otra chica era de cabellos castaños claros de mechones pelirrojos y ojos azules-grises, contrario a su hermana era la más alta de las dos... perdón... falto un miembro.

Lily: Kay ve a despertarla.

Kay¡Que hartera!

Se oye unos pasos corriendo y entra agitada una joven de estatura mediana llamada Clea, un largo cabello castaño claro y con flequillo, cuyos ojos eran de color miel, que reflejaban cansancio.

Clea¿¡Por que no me despertaron!?

Kay: Hey, lo hice pero luego tuve que programar la radio para que despertaras.

Clea¡¡Y pusiste rock pesado!!

Kay: AH... olvide cambiar de emisora -

Lily: Hay Kay, nunca cambias, total Clea no te ha cogido el día.

Clea¡¡Lily¡¡Vivimos súper lejos de la escuela!!

Kay(sorprendida)¿En serio?

Clea¡¡Que no sabias!!

Lily: Parte es verdad

Kay: Clea haz silencio... necesito que Lily haga el desayuno... me muero del hambre.

Lily y Clea¡Quejetas!

Al frente de la escuela secundaria de Clea...

Lily y Kay estaban a las puertas del lugar con Clea, quien estaba algo molesta por que Kay y Lily habían estado molestándola durante el trayecto de la casa a la escuela.

Lily: Si te pierdes, ya sabes que tienes la dirección anotada en la tarjeta, ve a una estación de policías o a una tienda y pídele ayuda a una persona de mayor edad.

Clea¿Por qué ellos?

Kay: Vaya Clea... no creí que tuviéramos que explicártelo otra vez.

Clea¡¡No!! Hablo de la gente mayor de edad.

Lily: Si algo aprendimos Kay y yo mientras hacíamos turismo por aquí, es que es mejor pedirle ayuda a la gente mayor.

Kay: Dado que algunos les divierte hacerlos desorientar...

Clea: OK, OK, lección aprendida... entonces nos vemos en casa.

Lily: Así es, no olvides llamarnos, de acuerdo.

Se despiden, las dos empiezan a andar y luego empiezan a correr como locas al fijarse en la hora.

En el escuela Kaibara...

Kay y Lily miraban todos los salones, habían llegado tarde y ahora estaban perdidas y no ubicaban el salón. Siguieron buscando hasta que llegaron a el, tocaron la puerta y un adelante se escucho, abrieron la puerta y un profesor las miro sorprendido.

Profesor¡Que son horas de llegar!

Lily: Hay maestro, no se enoje, es que somos nuevas y resulta que nos perdimos.

Alumno¿Acaso no habían venido a matricularse?

Kay: En realidad fue mi culpa, le insistí a ella que era por un lado y en realidad era por el otro.

Profesor: De acuerdo, por hoy hago una excepción con ustedes, por favor ¿hacen el favor de sentarse? Estábamos en medio de una lección.

Lily: Por supuesto.

En la secundaria...

Clea estaba ocupada anotando unas cosas cuando sonó la campana indicando la hora del almuerzo, Clea guardo sus cosas y se preguntaba si era hora de descanso o de almuerzo. Vio a una chica de cabello naranja que estaba sola por lo que se acerco a ella para preguntarle, cuando le dijo hola, la muchacha se asusto y luego sonrío al ver que era ella.

Chica¿En que te puedo ayudar?

Clea: Eh... de por casualidad es ¿hora de almuerzo u hora de descanso?

Chica: Es de almuerzo.

Clea: Ah ya... ¿cómo te llamas?

Chica: Kisa Sohma¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo?

Clea¡Si!... ¿no te molestaría que te hiciera preguntas?

Kisa: Para nada, si no te molestas que yo también te haga preguntas.

Clea: Estas en tu derecho.

Kisa: Renaldi me suena conocido... lo habría escuchado en algún lado.

Clea: Eh... es un apellido muy común.

Kisa: Si pero no aquí, juraría que lo habría escuchado de uno de mis primos.

Clea: Bueno... eso no importa, aunque Sohma me suena también conocido.

Kisa¿EN serio?

Clea: Debe ser una coincidencia o estamos confundidas.

Se quedaron calladas un rato y luego Clea hablo.

Clea¿Cuántos años tienes?

Kisa: Acabo de cumplir 14 años.

Clea¡Felicitaciones! Yo también tengo 14 y en verano cumplo 15.

Kisa¿Con quien vives?

Clea: Con mis dos hermanas mayores ¿y tu?

Kisa: Con mi mamá¿qué te gusta hacer?

Clea: Me gusta patinar, leer y creo diseños con mis hermanas.

Kisa: Súper.

En el instituto...

Lily estaba caminando cuando ve, que había una montonera en la cancha de baloncesto, se acerca a ver y logra a penas ver que Kay estaba jugando con un chico de pelo naranja, suspiro al verla jugar... nunca iba a dejar de hacerlo.

Lily: Kay... nunca te quedas atrás.

Voz¿Conoces a la chica que esta jugando con Kyo?

Lily se voltea y ve a un chico de ojos morados y de cabello gris, le sonaba conocido... aunque no recordaba de donde.

Lily: Es mi hermana, Kay... ¿tu nombre es...?

Chico: Yuki Sohma.

Lily se sorprendió al escuchar el apellido Sohma, pero disimulo ante el pues no quería dar la impresión que la conocía.

Yuki: Como te llamas?

Lily: Me llamo Lily Renaldi

Yuki: Renaldi no es un apellido muy común.

Lily: Pues no lo es, soy italiana. ¿Quien es el chico que juega con mi hermana?

Yuki: Es mi primo Kyo, de por casualidad ¿perteneces algún club?

Lily: La verdad estaba pensando en pertenecer al equipo de artes marciales pero ... no creo que sea una buena idea.

Yuki¿Por que no?

Lily: Por que soy cinturón negro.

Al oír eso las chicas del club de Yuki se alejan de Lily totalmente preocupadas y asustadas, pues por que ya no habría forma de defender a su querido Yuki de esa chica. El juego de baloncesto se detiene mientras que la multitud se aparta para dejar pasar a Kay, quien se acerca a Lily. En eso llega un chico alto de cabello blanco con raíces negras dos pircings en cada oreja bastante desarreglado.

Chico¿Yuki que pasa aquí?

Yuki: Ha hola Haru no pasa nada solo es Kyo jugando baloncesto con una chica pero ya ha terminado esta es la hermana de la chica se llama Lily.

Haru: Dejame adivinar ¿Kay y Lily Renaldi?

Kay: Exactamente¿estas la misma clase que nosotras?

Haru: Así es (mirando hacia atrás) hola Momiji.

Lily¿quien?

Haru se aparta y muestra a un chico rubio... que todos sabemos quien es... y esta vez con el uniforme negro.

Momiji: Yo soy Momiji mucho gusto.

Lily: yo soy Lily Renaldi y ella es mi hermana gemela Kay.

Yuki, Haru, Momiji¿¿¿¿Que?????

Haru¿¿¿Por curiosidad en que se parecen???

Kay: Ambas tenemos el mismo color de pelo, la marca de nacimiento y en ciertas formas de ser... en realidad somos mellizas.

Lily: Así es... por lo tanto no se dejen engañar por las apariencias.

Voz: Oye chica nueva¿Seguimos con el partido?

Kay mira hacia atrás y ve a Kyo, por lo que sonríe y se despide del grupo.

Lily¡Que niña!

Haru¿cómo puede jugar baloncesto con falda?

Lily: Nota que ella no brinca tan "alto"

Momiji: Nunca había visto a una chica jugar baloncesto.

A Lily le sale una gota al recordar las veces que Kay le había demostrado que podía jugar baloncesto, fútbol y hacer skateboard. Hasta Clea seguía su ejemplo y a veces hasta ella misma lo hacia pero... definitivamente la vida era mejor para ella.

Lily: Bueno ahí lo tienes... --¡

Al final de la hora escolar...

Lily suspiro frustrada al tener que esperar a su hermana, quien estaba con el consejo estudiantil, al parecer por problemas del color de su pelo... es decir de los mechones púrpuras.

En una de las calles de la ciudad...

Clea caminaba totalmente perdida y asustada, trataba de disimular pero realmente estaba muy nerviosa. Se detuvo para tranquilizarse y respiro profundo, miro a su alrededor y vio que estaban vacías... debía ser bueno. Siguió caminando y al doblar a la esquina se choco con alguien de manera muy brusca y oyó un poff, por lo que al abrir los ojos vio en el suelo a un conejo amarillo encima de un uniforme.

Clea¿Un conejo?... ¿un uniforme? –se empieza a asustar- que hice para que se transformara en un conejo... -_Y si lo hice accidentalmente?-_

Clea se levanta y coge al conejo, luego ve que un chico de pinta desarreglada se acerca.

Chico: Hay Momiji.

Momiji: Fue mi culpa Haru.

Clea¡¡Un conejo que habla!!

Haru coge a Clea y la ropa y se aleja lejos de ahí. Ya una vez que están a salvos, Haru se queda mirando a Clea quien bajaba a Momiji totalmente confundida.

Clea: Jamás he visto un conejo que habla... ni siquiera me acostumbro.

¡¡POFF!!

Clea se voltea totalmente roja de la vergüenza, mientras Momiji termina de vestirse.

Haru: Perdona los inconvenientes chica.

Momiji: Por favor perdóname que hayas visto esto.

Clea: No te preocupes –_si supieran lo normal que es para mi, aunque no me acostumbro_- tampoco diré nada... lo prometo.

Momiji y Haru se quedan mirando y luego miran a Clea, quien sigue a espaldas de ellos pero luego se voltea.

Clea: Bueno yo me voy.. tengo que ir a una estación de policía.

Momiji¡¡Que!!

Clea (nerviosa): No, no es para revelar nada es solo que... estoy perdida.

Momiji: Haru y yo podemos ayudarte¿cómo te llamas?

Clea: Clea (saca la tarjeta de su billetera) aquí esta anotada la dirección.

Momiji la recibe y ve que trata de una tarjeta formal, lee mentalmente las palabras Clan Renaldi con la dirección y teléfono, cuya ubicación es en Italia. Clea nota que Momiji no reacciona por lo que ve que esta leyendo la presentación de la tarjeta, así que de un solo movimiento logra volteársela para ver anotada la dirección de la casa.

Clea: Esa es la dirección.

Momiji: Bueno estas muy lejos... de aquí.

Clea: Lo se.

Dos horas después...

Clea se despedía de Momiji y Haru desde la entrada de su puerta, agradeciéndoles por haberla ayudado. Se entra a la casa y ve los zapatos de sus hermanas.

Clea¡Ya llegue!

Sigue derecho y dobla a la izquierda para ver un pasillo cuyo al fondo hay una puerta corrediza de cristal donde se ve parte del jardín, se dirige a las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso. Al llegar, se dirige hacia a su habitación que quedaba a la derecha. Al entrar tira su mochila en la cama y se acuesta, se queda mirando la ventana y luego mira el reloj, son las 6 de la tarde.

Voz¡¡Llegas tarde!!

Clea¡¡Me perdí!!

Voz¡¡Empieza con tus tareas de una vez!!.

Clea se sienta y contempla su alrededor, la cama situada al lado de la puerta y al frente de la puerta junto a la pared, estaba su escritorio y a la pared del lado del escritorio derecho estaba el clóset, ya al frente y detrás de la cama estaba las ventanas con cortinas blancas, que hacia contraste con las paredes azul cobalto.

Afuera...

Momiji y Haru caminaban silenciosamente mientras se dirigían a casa, ahora tenían que decirle a Akito que una chica había visto transformase a Momiji, quien tendría problemas esta vez.

Haru: Le diré que fue a mi quien me vio.

Momiji¿Y si no le decimos?

Haru: Sabes que tarde o temprano Akito lo sabrá y estará furioso... sabes que el castigo será peor.

Momiji: Clea-chan guardara bien el secreto... sobre todo si es familia de Lily-san y Kay-san.

Haru¿Deque hablas?

Momiji: La tarjeta donde venia la dirección, decía Clan Renaldi...

Haru: Renaldi... creo recordar quiénes son.

Se ve una escena donde esta Akito escuchando a Haru sobre el encuentro con Clea y sobre las mellizas.

Akito: Así que las viste...

Haru: Así es.

Akito(susurrando): Después de tantos años... ellos están aquí.

* * *

Este es el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado se aceptan reviews, opiniones y criticas constructivas. ¡Hasta la proxima! 


End file.
